Drabbles
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: A collection of the different drabbles I've written on my VT tumblr. Chapter 3 was supposed to be a drabble but ended up as a mini-fic. Larry/Petunia shippiness in an AU where Big Idea was a flop.
1. Phobias

**Maniaphobia**

Sometimes, he'd stare at himself in the mirror and wonder if it was worth it. He loved his friends. He loved his job. Most of the time. But sometimes…the character work became all too _real_. Maybe he was putting in too many hours, maybe he was spending too much time in costume…

…or maybe he was losing it.

It was a thought that came to mind a little too frequently for his liking. Each time he got into a new character a little too closely, it took him longer and longer to break. Separating art from reality used to be so easy. So why wasn't it as easy anymore?

It was in these moments that he felt his weakest. Staring at himself in the mirror, trying to differentiate, without the costume, what made him and Luntar all that different? Him and S-Cape? Him and Rattan?

He was almost ready to let the madness overcome him. Stop fighting the terror and give in.

But like a beacon of light, Ellen was always there, stepping in at just the right time. She always knew what was wrong, but she didn't have to say it. They just looked at each other, and they'd know. So instead she'd ask if he wanted to stay in, order pizza, catch up on America's Got British Judges. And he'd always say yes.

Because he loved her, and her love was the only thing that assured him that reality was the better place to be.

* * *

**Atelophobia**

He was slipping. It was obvious to him, and yet everyone else seemed so oblivious. He tried his damnedest to make the show perfect, and for a while, it seemed like it was _working_! But of course, nothing lasts forever. Things were catching fire and the level of unpreparedness that backstage possessed was translating on screen. And as far the tomato could tell, he was the only one who cared.

And it was driving him insane. They had a show to produce! They had investors who would drop them if they didn't make returns! He loved his coworkers, he really did, they were like family to him! But sometimes…sometimes he wished he was around people who would take this a little more seriously.

And now there was a mouse. A wild mouse running around backstage. Petunia and Larry's shrieks of terror could be heard miles away, as the two had lept onto a table in fear, each trying to push the other in front to protect themselves.

Mr. Lunt had decided it was a good time to whip out the pepper spray. Unfortunately, he didn't spray the bottle close enough to the ground, and now the veggies were all teary-eyed.

Junior had suggested they make a small trail of cheese to lead it outdoors, but unfortunately, the gourds had eaten it.

This was the final farewell to the studio. Bob was sure of it. He couldn't get anyone's attention. It was full blown chaos! They were going to end up burning down the studio. He began counting the seconds.

And then, a loud noise was heard. The steel door being slammed shut was like the hallelujah chorus. "Would you stop all of zis nonsense, s'il vous plait?" the diva cried. She eyed the mouse, giving it a death glare no one in the studio had ever seen her use before. "You, vile little creature…" she seethed, leaning down and picking it up "Are causing way too much trouble for your petite size!"

Angrily, she hopped over to the window and hurled it outside with a herculean strength. The tomato's jaw dropped, as he stared at her, completely awe-stricken "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" she cried, before hopping back into her dressing room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Spectrophobia**

It wasn't like having sleepovers was anything new. They had been doing it for what felt like 20-odd years, despite the fact that they were only seven.

No no, what made this time different was the creaky noises Laura kept hearing. It was unsettling. The poor girl's mind raced as every possibility came to mind. But only one made absolute sense. Ghosts. They had to be.

What if it didn't want them there? What if it was warning them to get out?

"Junior…" she whispered, nudging her friend a little. "Junior…" she whined.

Yawning a little bit the boy replied "Laura, I'm trying to sleep…"

"Junior…don't you hear the noises?" she asked, her voice strained and panicked despite being barely over a whisper.

"What noises?" he asked groggily. Another creak was heard, causing the carrot to yelp a little. "Oh those noises." Junior commented absently. "Laura, there's nothing…" he paused to yawn "…to worry about. I promise. My mom and Dad just leave the window open in the kitchen when it's nice out. It used to freak me out too…" another yawn "…but you get used to it."

"R-really?"

"Mmhmm." he nodded. "There's no reason to be scared."

Laura nodded back, smiling a little. "Okay, if you say so…"

"I _know_ so." he reassured her. After a short pause he asked "Can I go back to sleep now?"

* * *

**Astraphobia**

Tootaney was warm once again, and the citizens were more than thrilled. Most of the time.

Unfortunately with the heat came humidity, and with humidity came thunder storms. And lots of them.

Luntar had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't let the little jumps he gave every time he saw the flash of light diminish that in any way.

Luna was tired of being seen as the ship's token girl. The loud noises shook her to the core, but if there was one thing she hated more than blue puns, it was snide comments being made by her shipmates - especially those under her - about how she was just a delicate, fragile, woman.

Oliver was still a child. So by that definition, he should be the least concerned by who saw him whimpering when the thunder and lightening would start back up. But he was going to take over from his uncle someday! So he needed to be a big brave boy.

Another round hit, and all three of them let out a little yelp.

Upon hearing that they weren't the only one who cried out, they turned and eyed each other. Suddenly, all three realized, that if these two people who they admired so much were afraid of thunder and lightening, it totally justified their fear, as well.

* * *

**Achluophobia**

Petunia couldn't stop giggling. The power wasn't even _off. _It was just a flicker. And yet, Larry had yelped. "Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked, between the ongoing giggles that she couldn't control.

"Don't laugh!" he replied, hurt. "It's not funny."

"It's _adorable!_" she cried, still giggling.

Larry pouted "Don't patronize me…"

"I'm not!" she cried in defense "It's adorable! It's honestly one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I swear." she finished, a warm smile on her face.

"R-really?" he asked, wanting to believe but years of being made fun of for his child-like habits holding him back from doing so.

"Uh huh." The rhubarb replied, her mouth in between a smile and smirk, before she leaned forward and gently pecked him on the nose "Just like you."


	2. iTunes Shuffle

**Sixteen Going on Seventeen from The Sound of Music – Petunia and Madame Blue (changed to Princess Petunia and Nona from Duke and the Great Pie War)**

Princess Petunia was innocent and naive. Her mother-in-law Nona, on the other hand, was not. While Petunia saw Duke as a gentleman and fawned over him whenever he stopped by, Nona was seeing the wandering eyes. After all, all men were the same, and they all wanted one thing.

"Petunia, my dear, I zink it's time we had a little talk."

"Well sure, Nona!" Petunia replied, babbling happily, although she wasn't entirely sure where this was coming from.

Nona knew that her slightly-less-invincible son had no intentions of romancing the rhubarb. The marriage had been for entirely political reasons. And from living with Petunia as long as she did, she was sure that Petunia hadn't even _thought _of men in that way yet. "Did your parents ever speak to you about ze birds and ze bees?"

Petunia flushed profusely "W-well, of course…but I haven't ever…I mean…"

"Well, I should hope zat you plan on keeping it zat way!" the blueberry cried.

"Why would I ever? Nona, there's no…"

The blueberry cut her off "Duke is very nice boy, do not get me wrong! But men are men and they will try everyzing…and you have to wait until _after _you are married, young lady!"

* * *

**A Little More Homework from 13 The Musical – Stephan (OC) and Petunia**

"R-really?" the young prince asked, looking up, hope filling his eyes.

Petunia sighed. "Yes. But just this once!" she cried.

Stephan couldn't believe his ears. Petunia was actually going to take him to the Carnival of the Crescent Moon! "If you don't mind my asking, what made you change your mind?"

That was an excellent question. Why did she change her mind? "I guess…we all have some growing up to do, expanding our minds, even old ladies like me." she joked, nudging the smaller boy slightly. "Everyone deserves a chance."

* * *

**There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow from the Walt Disney World attraction Carousel of Progress – Petunia and Mr. Lunt **

"And cut!"

"Thank goodness." the rhubarb groaned. "I can't wait to get this blue stuff off my face."

"I need a long bath…" the gourd moaned, as he started to take his costume off, piece by piece. "What's the point of taking this stuff off?" he cried in anguish "We're just going to do another 16 hour day tomorrow!"

Petunia sighed "Tomorrow will be better."

"That's what you said yesterday!"

Petunia shook her head "I said that two hours ago."

Mr Lunt sighed "All of the days are getting squished in my head! I can't wait to wrap this one."

"You and me both."


	3. Befriend Me

**WARNING: This started out as a drabble and then got super long ****lol whoops**

Befriend Me: I will write a drabble about our characters meeting for the first time in an AU.

My selected AU – Bumblyburg without Big Idea (as in, they aren't actors)

Things were bright and bubbly in the world of Larry the Cucumber. Sure, his whole acting career fell through, but that was years ago. And honestly, he was happy writing. He didn't have anyone stifling his creative genius! And the children loved his books. And that's all he really wanted when he went into acting, anyway. Just to make people happy.

Speaking of making people happy, a hot chocolate would make _him _happy right about now, he decided. He was really craving one, especially since his usual favorite place was shut down for renovations. He was faithful to The Dream Bean, as he'd been going there for years, but his lust for chocolate had gotten to be too much!

Rounding the corner, he gently pushed open the door to Dixon Coffee & Sweets. The store was a lot smaller than The Dream Bean, and a lot less crowded, too. Actually, from the looks of things, he was the only one there. "Hello?" he called out "Anyone here? Are ya even open?"

Suddenly, an employee's head popped out from under the counter "I am so sorry." She apologized immediately. "I was looking for something and no one was in and I'm still all brand new to this…" she rambled, before clearing her throat "I'm sorry. Hi there, welcome to Dixon Coffee & Sweets, my name's Petunia, how may I help you?" she recited. She smiled, proud of herself for not screwing up this time. And then suddenly, after her mind settled from getting things straightened out, she actually looked at her customer. He was gorgeous. And she had already put her blinding inadequacy on display. Oh no.

"No no, it's fine! We all get all distracted sometimes! Don't worry!" he tried to reassure her. "And, uh, I'll take a hot chocolate please."

She nodded, as she muttered to herself "Hot chocolate. Yeah. Okay. I can make one of those." The little pep talk seemed to help, as she started on the beverage with what appeared to be ease.

He watched her work, mesmerized. Of course, yes, she was beautiful, but there was something else, something Larry couldn't quite put his finger on – if he had fingers, that is – that just made her seem so…well…mesmerizing. He was so lost in a dream like haze that he almost didn't hear her when she asked "So, are you a regular customer? Because if so I apologize in advance for the poor service…"

"Poor service?" he repeated, confused. "You've been nothing but wonderful!"

"Oh!" she gasped, before blushing slightly and giggling "Well thanks. But I promise the next time you come whoever serves you will be a lot better suited for this than me." She gave a nod for emphasis, before passing the drink over the counter.

He opened his mouth to protest. He wanted to tell her not to put herself down like that. He wanted to tell her that she was amazing and she had nothing to worry about. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, but instead, what came out was "Lids?"

"Oh! I am _so _sorry about that…" she apologized, reaching over to grab a lid, as the pile was less than two feet away.

Following her gaze, Larry noticed the stack and offered "Oh, I can get it."

"No really it's fine…"

"I'm already getting it! Don't even worry your pretty little…"

**-BONK-**

The two bumped heads. Backing away and each laughing sheepishly, Petunia secured the lid onto the drink. Larry picked it up and smiled. "Th-thanks!"

"You…you're welcome! And uh, have a nice day!" she called as he left.

As soon as he was definitely out of sight, she caught herself sighing contently. Maybe the big move was worth it after all.

"You know you didn't charge him, right?" came the voice of Petunia's boss from the back room.

"Dang it."

"Don't worry," her boss chuckled. "From the looks of things, you just secured yourself a regular."

Petunia hopped back to eye him, confused "What do you mean?"

"Bat your eyelashes next time. He'll leave you your biggest tip of the day."

Petunia scoffed. Men were pigs.

But two days later, she discovered that her boss was a correct pig.


End file.
